


The sin of greed

by Mistress_pomme_de_terre



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Character Death, Complete, Consensual Sex, F/M, Older Dipper Pines, PTSD Dipper Pines, Reader-Insert, dfab, father figure Bill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:52:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_pomme_de_terre/pseuds/Mistress_pomme_de_terre
Summary: What if Bill had a protege and she wanted to get back at those who killed her father figure? (Y/n) was Bill’s heir, if he were to die she would take his place, and that's what she has done. But she will watch the Pines family fall apart like her’s did first.





	1. Greed

“Miss Greed?” Teeth asked timidly approaching (Y/n)’s throne. “It has been years since Bill has died and there has been talk that you are not fit to rule demons if you can’t avenge our old king.”   
(Y/n) stands up and walks to the bottom of the stairs that leads to a throne of frozen flames. “Teeth. You were loyal to my father right?” She says kneeling down to the talking dentures. “He trusted you with not stabbing him in the back, and I trust you with the same thing. So tell the doubters that I have a plan. The Pines will soon come to their demise. And if the doubters plan to usurp me I will scatter their energy. So, for your sake I hope you’re not planning anything behind my back. Right?” Her voice is soft but firm, warning the lower demon that she does not pose fake threats.   
“N-no ma’am! I’m not planning a thing, I-I would never want to usurp you!” he chatters out tripping over his own words, “I’ll tell them just what you said.” he runs out of the room and (Y/n) goes back to the throne.   
He’s right, she thinks, she hasn’t done anything to gain her troops blind trust. She only has them because they were Bills’. Hell she wouldn’t even be alive if Bill hadn’t taken pity on her. She was only a sin demon the lowest in the chain, but Bill saw something. She kept telling herself this, Bill named her as his heir for a reason. She will be the one to gain the Earth realm for the demons and the one to tear the Pines family from their roots and watch them fall.   
Last time she checked on the hic town the younger twins weren't there and if she was correct they should be going to the shack this summer. She was going to make her first move then.   
Δ  
(Y/n) was looking into a glass ball, it was the first night the younger twins were in town and she was watching to see what they would do. Shooting star held no surprises, she went over to her friends house and blabbed about what that year of school held for her. Pine tree though had said his hello’s then went into the woods. (Y/n) was curious and continued to watch him. He walked in silence for a good hour before stopping in a clearing and starting at a statue that was cracking and worn from years left to the elements.   
He lets out a sigh and quietly (Y/n) almost couldn’t hear it says, “Great uncle Ford says you’re dead and that your physical body can’t be used for anything, but I feel he’s wrong about this.”   
He stands there for a few more minutes like he’s expecting something to happen, maybe a reply from a ghost, or an echo from who the statue once was. He lets out another sigh and turns away heading back to the shack.   
What if the boy is onto something? What if Bills’ stone body could be used for something? Maybe a passage from realm to realm? (Y/n) thinks. It is a possibility. She needs another opinion before acting on anything.   
Δ  
“Oh (Y/n), it’s been too long you have to come and see me more,” a short plump man says wrapping his arms around the girl's neck. Lust is one of the sin demons like herself but he’s a bit different than how humans think he is. Lust is more of a book worm than a sex whore, and (Y/n) trust him almost a much as she trusted Bill.   
“Lust, it has been too long and I’m sorry I’ve had to deal with so many things, but I need your help.” (Y/n) says hugging back.   
“What have I told you don’t call me Lust it's Donnie. And what can I help you with?”   
“I think I found a way to get to the Earth realm. Remember the statue my father left behind, what if it has just enough magic to get at least me to the other side?” (Y/n) sits at Donnies’ desk while he thinks over the question.   
“It might be enough to get you there but if you do get across I don’t think you’ll be able to live long without a stable food source. Or how will you let the other demons out and how will you get the equation to pull down the barrier around the town and how-”  
“Leave that to me. If Bill taught me anything humans are greedy creatures and that’s all I feed on is greed. And, as much as I hate to say it, I’ll befriend the younger Pines, they never saw or meet me so it should be easy. Then I’ll go from there.” (Y/n) says trying to calm her friend down.   
“I’ll leave in five hours. Tell teeth to get the troops ready because I’ll bring the barrier down in a month and we’ll finally be free,” she walks out of the small room not waiting for a reply.   
Δ  
(Y/n) stands in a gray forest looking at the carcass of a man that once meant everything to her. She had to destroy the only thing left of her adopted father. To say she wasn’t thrilled would be an understatement. She didn’t want to break the statue that held the last of Bills’ powers but she needed to if she was going to go through with her plans.   
She lifts her arm in the air and brings it down as a loud crack is heard and a yellow cloud floats out of the stone. Her and pases through the cloud and her eyes glow a light yellow. The grayness shatters and falls replaced by the same scenery just in color.   
She’s in the Earth realm.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a loud crack.   
Dipper and Mabel froze in place. They were in the woods trying to find something that Ford told them about.  
“What was that?” Mabel asked turning to Dipper.   
“Stay behind me.” Dipper says walking towards the source of the sound. As the twins get closer to a clearing they start to see what made the noise. There was Bill's’ statue cracked through the middle and a girl is lying in front of it groaning.   
Dipper rushes over to her to make sure she’s alright, “Miss are you alright-- Oh my God there's blood.”  
Δ  
(Y/n) heard people coming closer to her location so she had to think of a story quick. She laid on the ground and started groaning like she was hurt.  
It was a surprise really that the ones who were walking by were the Pines twins. When Pine tree keeled down to see if she was ok she had an idea. She started to let blood pour out of a fabricated cut on her forehead. Dipper and Mabel quickly helped (Y/n) sit up to stop the blood.   
After (Y/n)’s head was wrapped in bandages Dipper started to ask, “Why are you out here alone Miss?”   
“I'm a photographer and I was trying to climb the tree to get a better photo, but I’m a klutz and I slipped and fell, and I’m so sorry about the statue I can replace it if you want.” (Y/n) said trying to sound innocent and to make it more believable she started to look around frantically for a camera that wasn't there, “oh no please don’t tell me I lost my camera,” she mumbled under her breath.   
Avoiding the statue statement Dipper stands up and holds out a hand to (Y/n). She takes it and stands up with a worried look.  
“We can help you look for you camera if you want us to,” Dipper says Mabel nodding her head in agreement.   
“Yeah we don't mind helping and don't worry about about statue it has no real value to us.” Mabel says cheerfully.   
After a few minutes of looking for a fake camera Mabel pipes up, ”So what is your name? Mines Mabel and my bro-bro here is Dipper.”  
“Oh I’m sorry my name is (Y/n), it’s a pleasure to meet the both of you and thank you so much for helping me to look for my camera but I don’t think we’ll find it,” (Y/n) says in a sweet voice letting out a sigh.   
“It’s nice to meet you (Y/n). I’m sorry you lost your camera, is there anything else we can do to help?” The brunet male asks.  
“Actually yes there is do you know of any cheap hotel near by? I never checked before coming here.” She says kindly.   
“There is one, Dipper and I can show it to you,” Mabel offers.   
“Yeah that would be amazing thank you,” (Y/n) says smiling at the offer.  
Δ  
The twins lead (Y/n) out of the forest and to the small town. When they got to the small hotel Mabel had to go off with a few friends and said she hopes she’ll see (Y/n) again. This left Dipper and (Y/n) at the front desk of the hotel waiting to get the key to her room.   
“So why did you decide to come to Gravity Falls? I mean the place is nice and the people are interesting but there’s really nothing here.” Dipper says trying to create small talk to stop the silence.   
“A friend of mine had come here and went to... What was it called? The Murder House, no, was it the Mystic Hut?”  
“The Mystery Shack?”   
“Yeah that’s it he came here and said I have to go and that the scenery was beautiful, and that I would want to take pictures here. So after years of delay I decided to come.”  
“That’s funny my Great uncle actually owns the place I could give you a tour some time if you want. How long are you supposed to be in town?” As Dipper says this a faint blush falls across his cheeks.   
“I’m supposed to be here for a month, and I would love to have a tour of the Mystery Shack,” (Y/n) says this just as she’s handed the key to her room. “Well I’ll leave you here Dipper, see you latter.” she says waving to Dipper who’s blush has only deepened.   
Δ  
When (Y/n) got to her room she set her bag onto the bed and looked around the room. It was smaller than what she was used to but it will do for now. She stepped into the bathroom and looked in the mirror. Her appearance had changed to have more of a human look. Her (h/c) hair was a little disheveled and a band aid with small red stains was wrapped around her head. She took the wrapping off and let it fall to the floor looking in the mirror again, she looked to be about average weight but definitely a few more pounds than her thin demon form. As she kept looking she kept spotting differences from her original form. But she didn’t hate them, in reality she could see why Dipper was blushing while asking how long she would be there. He is 19 and she doesn’t look any older than 18. Maybe she’ll have fun before bringing the barrier down.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 2 of being in the town of Gravity Falls. (Y/n) needed to become apart of the Pines’s life which meant getting buddy buddy with them. This isn’t the problem, the problem is that she can’t enter the shack. Sixer still had the weirdness barrier around the place and unless someone takes it down she can’t enter. So after coming up with the excuse that she doesn’t want to go into the shack until her last week in the town to keep the surprise of it the younger twins and her had gone to the arcade.  
The arcade was okay, (Y/n) didn’t understand any of it or why humans would waste their time with trivial things like light up screens but Pine tree and Shooting star seemed to enjoy it so she went with it. Mabel showed her how to play the racing and shooting games while Dipper taught her how to play the fighting games. By noon the three of them had enough tickets to get almost anything they wanted, but they eventually agreed to just get all the sweets the shop had. Collecting all of the bags of junk food the trio sat at a table at the back of the building.  
“So can you tell me more about the town, my friend only told me about the people he meet while here. I would like to learn about the history or local legends of the town.” (Y/n) said reaching for a pack of sour orchard people.  
“Well there is the Never Mind All That law that has an interesting reason behind it, but never mind all that.” Mabel says quoting the law.  
“Aww that’s not fun what made the law?” (Y/n) pushed.  
“Do you really want to know?” Mabel asks. (Y/n) nods her head but before Mabel could tell the story Dipper buts in.  
“Please don’t.”  
“Sorry Dip. Maybe I can tell you latter,” she leans in to whisper in (Y/n)’s ear, “he kinda has PTSD from the experience.” (Y/n) nods her head in understandment.  
“So what other than that can be of interest in this town?” (Y/n) try’s to continue the conversation.  
Mabel begins talks endlessly about the people of this town and the Mystery Shack and some adventures her and her brother have gone on. But Dipper had stayed silent stuck in his own thoughts. So hes who my father impacted the most? Sixer has probably told him all about keeping Bill and his chaos in this town. He could of more use than I thought, (Y/n) thinks.  
Δ  
The rest of the day was filled with eating the candy meeting some of the townsfolk including some of Bill’s zodiac. (Y/n) would keep an eye on them. When the sun started to set Mabel had to run off saying she had something to do. For the second time Dipper and (Y/n) was left alone.  
“I don’t really want to go home, Grunkle Stan will probably make me do insane tasks,” Dipper says letting out a sigh.  
“Then can you show me some of the supernatural things that you keep talking so much about?”  
“Sure what do you want to see first? There’s the crystals that can shrink and enlarge things, there’s the gnomes, there’s unicorn, a bottomless pit, you name it this town has it,” Dipper lists the things on his fingers.  
“What is the weirdest thing that you have ever found here. I want to see that.”  
Dipper thinks for a second having an idea, “I know what you’ll love,” he says grabbing (Y/n)’s hand and pulling her into the woods. Dipper started to talk about this monster that all it is eyes that just stare at you. When they got to the edge of a pit (Y/n) looks down and sees a black blob at the bottom.  
“But this is just a blob.” she says.  
“Just wait,” Dipper reaches into his hoodie and pulls out a small flashlight. As he does this (Y/n) realises he hasn’t let go of her hand yet. She doesn’t say anything about it and focuses on the black blob. Dipper flashes the light at the monster and slowly one eye after another opens and stares up at the pair. (Y/n) isn’t surprised or really interested in the beast. These things all all over her dimension. But she gasps anyway asking Dipper what exactly it is and other questions she already knows the answers to. Dipper gladly answers them going on about how he found it and in the middle of his story he pulls out a leather book from his hoodie and hands it to (Y/n).  
“Most of the stuff Ford and I find I write down in here.” (Y/n) lets go of Dipper's hand and looks at it and on the front cover there is a small pine tree carved into the leather with a black one in the middle. She opens the book and sees messy handwriting and drawings of creatures and questions and pen ink splashed everywhere.  
“Wow, you found all of this? So many people have worked their whole live to find this stuff and would kill for this information.” (Y/n) says closing the book and handing it back to Dipper.  
“Tell me about it. There was this person who ruined everything just to try and get it. He ended up failing, but now we’re on equal terms and everything is okay,” he puts the book away blushing a little when (Y/n) giggles at the end.  
Δ  
The sun had set and it was very dark outside and Dipper offered to walk (Y/n) home but she declined saying she could do it herself. So they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways after agreeing to meet up again the next day.  
“So you stayed with her after I left didn’t you bro-bro?” Mabel mocks when Dipper walks into the living room.  
“It’s not like that Mabes, I barely know her,” he replies sitting on the floor in front of the TV.  
“Sure it’s not. You totally have a crush on her,” she continues to mock.  
“I said I don’t, we’re just friends,” he says trying to get the point across.  
At this point Stan has walked in hearing his nephew being teased. “Don’t get too attached” he says, “they always trade in for bell bottoms.”  
“Yeah, Yeah, thats nice. But this girl is only supposed to be here for a month and Dipper trying to get friendly with her by walking her home and staying for alone time with her.” Mabel says causing Dipper’s face to heat up.  
“I told you that’s not like that, she knows no one here so I’m just trying to be helpful!” Dippers says throwing his hands in the air. Ford walks in seeing what the commotion is all about. Before he can say anything Dipper stands up, “you know what, think whatever you want but it's not true.” he walks up to his and his sisters room in the arctic. After all these years they still don’t like to sleep apart, mostly because of the nightmares Dipper is always having.  
He flops down on his bed groaning in frustration into his pillow.  
‘Hard day Pine tree?’ a familiar voice says.  
“Go away Bill. I’m not in the mood,” Dippre doesn’t even have to lift his head to know who it is.  
‘Sorry thought I could cheer you up.’  
Dipper sits up and glares at the floating isosceles in front of him. It wasn’t abnormal for Dipper to see Bill when he’s stressed. He knew that the demon was dead but his subconscious still feared him and would always display Bill for him to see.  
“Fine what do you want Bill?” Dipper gives up knowing the only way to get rid of the vision is to acknowledge it.  
‘Why did you show that girl your notebook. Hasn’t Ford told you not to trust anyone with that information? You don’t know who she truly is.’ Bill says coming to sit on Dipper's’ head.  
“I know what Ford said but she seems totally human, and I don’t think she could hurt anyone she’s too sweet,” Dipper replies.  
‘Whatever you say Pine Tree.’ With this the vision disappears leaving Dipper to wonder if what he did was a mistake.  
Δ  
When (Y/n) got back to her hotel room she thought about the book Dipper showed her. She’ll need to have a closer look to see if he had written down the equation in there but how would she do that? After an hour or so of thinking she finally came up with a plan. Humans seek the pleasures in life and with (Y/n)’s best friend being Lust she knows all about the pleasures humans like the most, and Pine tree won't be any different. After perfecting her plan (Y/n) fell asleep waiting till tomorrow to put the plan into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘Sour orchard people’ get it? A knock off of sour patch kids? Well, I found it funny. A couple notes I have. I have always liked the theory that Dipper has nightmares and flashbacks to weirdmageddon and things of Bill. And I’m sorry if you have PTSD and I don’t accurately represent the condition in this story. All I know of it is from what I read for a project I did a few years back but if you give me more information on it so I can accurately represent it I will be more than delighted to rewrite the seen to be accurate. And lastly Dipper sees Bill, It’s not the real Bill it’s just a figment of his imagination and doesn’t know anything Dipper doesn’t know, but Dipper can and will call his version of ‘Bill’ his rational side who makes Dipper think through his actions before doing them. For the most part. Anyway sorry for the long author's note, I hope you like this chapter.  
> ~Mistress


	4. Chapter 4

The next few days went exactly how (Y/n) had planned it. She would step closer to Dipper than needed, their hands would brush when they'd walk, she would steal glances at him when talking with Mabel to find him already staring at her (his face would heat up and he’d look away and she would giggle at it), she would drop slight hints to things that are more PG-13 when talking with him. And he fell for it all! He was almost following her blindly! She had felt bad a few times with leading the poor boy on but she quickly remembered that he was one of the ones that killed Bill and this banished any doubts she had about the plan.   
About halfway through the second week of the month (Y/n) was sat next to Dipper at Lazy Susans’ Diner drinking coffee.   
“You know what’s unfair,” Dipper says startling the girl next to him, “you know almost everything about me and yet I don’t even know your last name.”   
“Well if you really want to know it’s Greed like the sin,” said girl says taking a sip of the coffee.   
“(Y/n) Greed. That's an interesting last name.” Dipper says chuckling a bit.   
“I don’t like it. But what with the sudden interest in me?”  
“Well I believe we are friends and friends know about one another and I know nothing about you. So talk.”   
(Y/n) lets out a sigh knowing she can’t get out of this. “Fine but my past isn't that interesting. I never knew my mother and who I call my father was a very powerful man before he was killed and this is my first time leaving my home state, and my favorite color is (f/c). That’s about it, I’m not very interesting Dipper.”   
“Come on I’ve told you story upon story about my childhood at least tell me a small story. Please? It doesn’t have to be anything big just like if you had a family pet, or if you’ve broken a bone before.” Dipper says trying to get more out of his friend.   
“Ok ok I’ll tell a story.”   
Δ  
(Y/n) ran home from school crying. She ran through the mansion trying to find someone to comfort her. When she made it to the throne room she found Bill talking to someone. He saw her run in and dismissed everyone in the room.   
“What’s wrong sweetie, why are you crying?” He says kneeling down to the small girl.  
“Father this boy keeps calling me names saying I’m just a sin and not worthy to be you daughter and saying you only keep me with you because you’re a coward and afraid of the sins!” She screams balling even more.  
Bill hugs the girl trying to calm her down. He pulls away slightly and says, “I keep you with me because I see great things in your future. And no matter your status as a sin you are my child blood related or not and I wouldn’t give you up for the multiverse. And do you really think a being as strong as I am is afraid of the lowly sins?” She shakes her head no. “That’s right, I’m not afraid of the sins, and if this boy is going to say things about your origin then he has to deal with me. Okay? I’ll make sure he won’t say any more mean things to you ever again my sweet child.”   
(Y/n) sniffles and nods knowing Bill will do what he says.   
The next day she comes into the throne room to find the boy on his knees in front of Bill.   
“Ah there you are my daughter. I have a present for you. Come here.” Bill says emphasizing the word daughter.  
“What is the present?” (Y/n) walks up smiling.   
Bill takes his hands out from behind his back to reveal a very sharp knife. “It’s made specially for you.” (Y/n) takes the knife inspecting the blade and the handle. On the handle the word Greed is carved into the smooth wood. “Never be ashamed of where you come from. Always embrace it.” Bill says gesturing to the boy on his knees.   
“Thank you father, I will.” As she says this she walks to the boy. “Did you hear that? King Bill called me his daughter, and I’m a sin.” She didn’t wait for a reply before stabbing the knife into the kid's throat.   
Δ  
“Wait, so your dad got a kid expelled for calling you names?” Dipper says flabbergasted.   
So (Y/n) changed a few key details it was only to make sure he wouldn’t know who she truly is.   
“That’s just how my father was! If you made me cry you would get punished!” (Y/n) says laughing with Dipper about her father.   
“And you say your past isn't interesting,” Dipper says.  
“It’s really not that was just one story that was somewhat interesting.”   
The two fall into a comfortable silence just looking at each other.   
(Y/n) takes this opportunity to look at Dipper, he was what others would call hot or on the edge of down right sexy. His hair looked like he rarely brushes it, but that gives him a natural laid back look, his teeth are pearly white and when he smiles you can’t help but smile too, and his eyes are so warm and trusting you feel the need to protect him. It was moments like these that made (Y/n) feel bad for leading Dipper on.   
After a second or two (Y/n) notices Dipper is blushing. She snaps out of it.  
“Sorry what did you say?” She asks.  
“I said do you want me to walk you home it’s getting late?” She looks out the window and sees he's right, the sun has just about set. That means she spent the majority of the day just talking to Dipper and drinking coffee that went cold hours ago.   
“Yeah if you could.”   
Δ  
Dipper walks (Y/n) back to her room. When they get there Dipper has gone quiet.   
“Dipper why are you so quiet this isn’t like you.” (Y/n) says turning to him after unlocking the door.   
He looks at her, red tinted his face, she didn’t know what happened until after he did it. He had leaned down to (Y/n)’s height and softly kissed her on the lips before turning back where they came from walking away.   
This wasn’t apart of (Y/n)’s plan but she couldn’t stop herself from saying it. “Hey Dipper?”   
He stopped but didn’t turn around in fear of humiliation, “Yeah?”   
“Um, I got the first Pirates of the Caribbean movie, and I was wondering if you would want to watch it with me?” She curses herself for saying it but she couldn’t back out now.  
Dipper finally turns around with a shocked expression on his face, “wha- yeah I would love to watch it.” he walks back to (Y/n) and follows her into the room.   
(Y/n) is thankful she picked up her clothes this morning and actually has the movie. She puts her stuff down onto the table and turns on the TV to put the movie on.   
Dipper takes his shoes and hoodie off before sitting on the bed not seeing anywhere else to sit.   
“Would you like some popcorn?” (Y/n) says going into the small kitchen. Dipper doesn’t answer seeing she’s already putting a bag into the microwave. He doesn’t mean to stare at her but he does. The way she move is almost elegant, Dipper can’t help but be pulled to her; when she’s near him he forgets about his responsibilities. He has this need to see her smile and to hear he laugh, and he loves her intoxicatingly sweet smell. There are a thousand ways this night can play out and Dippers face heats up with a thought of one of the scenarios.   
“Hey Dip the popcorns ready,” (Y/n) says handing the bowl to him. He accepts the bowl stumbling over his word of thanks.   
They sat and watched the movie sneaking glances at one another. When the scene with Captain Jack and Elizabeth were stranded on the island drinking rum came on Dipper had stopped watching in favor of looking at (Y/n). She was beautiful, only being illuminated by the glow of the TV.   
(Y/n) felt Dipper staring at her so she look over to him, “what?” she asked thinking she had something on her face. Dipper didn’t reply he just placed an hand on her face and leaned in until their lips were touching.


	5. Chapter 5

This wasn’t the plan. (Y/n) wasn’t supposed to enjoy Dippers company much less enjoy when his lips started to travel down her neck searching for that special spot. Over the past two weeks she has been trying to get him into her bed but she told herself she couldn’t enjoy it, she was just trying to get him to trust her. But over that same amount of time she had grown to want-- no, need-- him. She wanted him to touch and kiss her and only her. Over the past two weeks she had let her greed out, she had become possessive over Dipper, he was hers’ and only hers’. Only she could see him with his eyes half lidded in pure lust.   
So when he found the spot to make her moan, she let go. Her hands went to his hair to pull him up for a deeper kiss. He gladly kissed her, his hands moving the empty popcorn bowl out of the way. (Y/n) eagerly accepts when Dipper asks for entrance moaning when he nips her bottom lip. His hands gently run down her sides tugging at the hem of her shirt.   
Dipper’s mind was racing a mile a second, he was-- sadly-- still a virgin and the most he knew was from late night searches when Mabel wasn’t home. So when (Y/n) removed her shirt revealing her (f/c) bra he was breathing heavily and at a loss of what to do next. (Y/n) must have understood why he stopped because she giggled and flipped them to where she was straddling Dippers hips.   
(Y/n) put her hands on both sides of Dipper's head and leaned down, “I’ll take control from here,” she whispered into his ear. Dipper’s face went scarlet at the comment before slowly resting his hands on (Y/n)’s hips.   
As Dipper slowly got over the shock of what just happened (Y/n) kissed from his ear down to his collarbone that was exposed earning a moan from the man. She quickly got rid of Dipper’s shirt and let if fall to the ground. (Y/n) could feel Dipper through his pants and decided to roll her hips over him. He let out a strangled moan digging his fingertips into her hips.   
Dipper didn’t know when he closed his eyes but when he opened them he saw (Y/n) smiling smugly down at him, and this is all it took for him to gain confidence. He flipped them back over where he’s on top and her legs are wrapped securely around his hips. His hands went behind her back unclasping her bra.   
(Y/n) let out a small squeak when her bra fell to the ground and she could feel Dippers hot breath hovering above her breast. When she looked down her eyes locked with questioning brown ones. She nodded her head and without missing a beat Dipper lowered his head taking one of (Y/n)’s nipples into his mouth and he massaged the other one with his hand. (Y/n) started to take shorter and shallower breaths feeling pleasure coil in her abdomen. Hearing this Dipper trails slow light kisses down her stomach and to the waistband of her pants. He slowly undoes the button and zipper to her pants.   
“Dipper,” (Y/n) says tugging at his hair trying to make him go faster.   
“Sorry,” he says smugly slipping her pants and underwear off.   
Dipper stands up leaning over (Y/n) capturing her lips in another bruising kiss before inserting a finger into her making her moan into the kiss. He added two more fingers teasingly slow again until (Y/n) was pleading for him.   
This shocked Dipper just a bit. (Y/n) is normally so composed and doesn’t let her emotions out very often. So when she let out the first plea for Dipper he felt powerful to be able to bring her to this state. Dipper leaned down one more time and kissed her while taking his fingers away.  
(Y/n) whimpered at the loss. She deepened the kiss until she heard fabric fall and her hips being pulled down. Dipper broke the kiss looking down at (Y/n) with half lidded eyes.  
(Y/n) leaned up and kissed Dipper's forehead while moving her arms around his shoulder for support. Dipper took this as a silent answer and pushed into her slowly waiting for her to adjust to his length. When (Y/n) was used to Dipper she started moving her hips to get friction and Dipper buried his head into her neck as his his hips meet with the movements of (Y/n)’s.   
Their hips started to move quicker, breath started to become quick with no value, the repetition of each other's names was all that was heard.   
(Y/n) came first only seeing white letting the last waves of pleasure consume her, while her fingers scratch at Dippers back. Dipper quickly pulled out and came on (Y/n)’s stomach. After he caught his breath he realized what he did.  
“Sorry.” he says sheepishly not taking his head out of the crook of her neck.   
“I’m not complaining, sorry for ripping up your back,” she says, until now dipper didn’t realize the small sting that went across his back.   
“I’m not complaining,” he says and they both laugh relaxing in their afterglow.   
Δ  
After a few minutes the two were in bed with Dipper on his back and (Y/n) curled up into his side. The TV was turned off and the room was dark and Dipper could feel (Y/n)’s breath slow and become even. But Dipper couldn’t get to sleep, he feared that nightmares would plague his sleep like they do almost every night.   
As Dipper stared out into the darkness of the room he heard a soft laughter.   
‘So Pine tree finally got laid and I thought it would never happen?’   
“Shut up Bill,” Dipper whispered not wanting to wake (Y/n) up.  
‘Sorry touchy subject. What do you plan to do now? You and I both know she won’t be here for much longer only a few more weeks.’  
Dipper didn’t want to think about that so he turned to face the girl in question and placed an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. He’ll at least savor this time before she’s gone.


	6. Chapter 6

(Y/n) had woken up first to the sun pouring through the blinds. She had freaked out when she felt a source of heat beside her but memories from the night prior made her calm down. Her face was buried in Dippers chest and she pulled away just a bit to see what was around her. Her eyes landed on a peaceful face that was cloaked in a curtain of brown locks. (Y/n) lifted her hand to move his hair from his face and she got a good look at his birth mark. He had shown it to her before one night that they were star gazing. Humans were very weird creatures, they were always trying to make sense out of what was around them and finding meaning in things as trivial as a birth mark. But nonetheless she laughed when he told her, and if she were being honest, it would be the reason that humans were so interesting, that they did find pointless things and make them bigger than they are.  
She laid there just staring at Dippers sleeping face. She wondered what he has gone through, who he would protect, what he would give up to do so, what his favorite books are, what he thinks when the sky seems so open that it could swallow anyone who look into it. She couldn’t help he mind traveling to her father. She never knew the full story of how he was killed; no one knew the full story, she just knew he was tricked by the Pines family. She kept thinking about who Dipper was and how he killed her father. She kept thinking about the night before. She kept thinking about why she called out to Dipper when he kissed her. She kept thinking.  
(Y/n) isn’t one to space out but she didn’t realize that Dipper was up until he moved her hand away from his forehead.  
“Earth to (Y/n), I was wondering if you wanted breakfast, I could make some if you want?” he asked not removing himself from the bed or from the entanglement of limbs just under the covers.  
“What-- Yeah breakfast sounds amazing right now,” neither of them moved they just stayed there in the warmth of the other. It wasn’t until Dippers phone rang that they decided to get up.  
Dipper answer the phone, “Hello?”  
(Y/n) couldn’t hear the other end but from what she picked up Mabel had called asking where he was and was getting teased in the process for saying he was with (Y/n). She giggled to herself watching as Dippers face got brighter with every pause on his end.  
She left him to deal with the wrath of his sister, she was going to start her plan. When Dipper had gone into the kitchen, still talking to his sister, to start breakfast she had gone over the where they put their things down before the movie. (Y/n) looked in the inside pockets of Dippers hoodie to find what she was after. When she came to the last pocket she was hoping that the book would be in there. To her luck it was, the leather bound book with a blue pine tree on the front was in her hands, and she had hid it in her case of clothes that she hadn’t bother to unpack yet. She would look in the book later and hope that he wouldn’t realize that it’s gone.  
The next hour was a blur for her, Dipper had made a simple breakfast of scrambled eggs and toast, seeing as that's all that was in the fridge. They had cleaned up and Dipper said he needed to get home or he would get an earful from his sister again and they parted with the agreement to meet later that day.  
When the door closed and the footsteps faded away (Y/n) pulled out the book thankful that he hadn’t noticed it was missing. Hopefully he wouldn’t until she had found what she wanted.  
(Y/n) held the book in her hands and opened it. There were notes and drawings just like before but now she had the time to read all of it. Some of the things she read made her laugh, like a theory that the librarian wasn’t human and the reasoning for this was she never spoke to anyone and she never blinked with both eyes just one at a time. Other things made her chuckle, like the test of the bottomless pit to see how long it took for something to get trown back out, or why there was a tree that bleed and tainted the ground around it red. It wasn’t until the last few filled out pages of the book that really sparked her interest.  
The nightmares have been getting worse. Ford says I should just let it go, Bills dead and he can’t harm anyone, can’t harm me, anymore. But I can’t help it. I know he’s dead but my subconscious doesn’t care. I remember the day Mabel and I went home after that first summer, and I went home and screamed myself awake every night. Mom and Dad threatened to send me to an insane asylum because I was screaming about demons and Weirdmageddon. Mabel had talked them out of it, but they stopped acknowledging me as there son.  
And I know why I’m paranoid. Bill’s physical body is still here, and if he could cause the apocalypse as easy as he did what will stop others from trying. Ford says I’m more skittish than he was when he first found Bill true intentions. But he has agreed to give me what Bill was after just incase the equation is ever needed.  
The next few lines blather on about the dreams and worries Dipper has but the last line is what’s needed. The equation.  
Δ  
Dipper walks into the shack hoping no one will see him but of course no one can hide from Mabel. The conversation didn’t have to be embarrassing but with the detailed questions Mabel had asked (wasn’t she supposed to be pure of heart? How does she know so much?) and how red Dippers face kept getting, anyone could tell Dipper wanted to curl up and die.  
Dipper soon found a way out of the conversation by saying he thought he heard Waddles squeal for Mabel, and he went upstairs to shower and change.  
Dippers mind was plagued with thoughts about (Y/n), and he finally let his mind wander to when they first meet. At first the story of being a photographer was believable but Dipper realized that anytime the conversation would move towards her being a photographer or why she really was in town she would quickly change the subject. Dipper finished up in the shower and got dressed. He went to check his hoodie just to make sure he was just over thinking but when he reached into the pocket and was just meet with fabric his heart sank. His journal was gone.  
He dashed out of his room forgetting to put his shoes or hoodie on and almost fell down the stairs. Ford was at the bottom looking questioningly at Dipper catching him when he tripped.  
“Dipper why are you in such a rush?” he asked standing Dipper on his feet again.  
“I messed up Ford, I messed up big time.” Dipper said running his hands through his hair.  
“How-” Ford couldn’t finish before Dipper was running out the front door. He followed wondering what could make his nephew this frazzled.  
Dipper ran feeling the morning air move around him, he ignored the pinch in his feet every time he stepped on a pebble, ignored the shouts of townsfolk when he blew pasted them, ignored the yell that came from Ford behind him. He didn’t slow down until he was at her door, without thinking he yanked it open but found the place empty. All her things were there but she wasn’t.  
‘What are you going to do now Pine Tree? She probably already has the equation and a way to open a new rift.’ Bill said, smugness dripping from his words with the knowledge he was right about her.  
“Shut up!” He screamed running out the building Ford following close behind. There was only one place Dipper could think of where she would go with the journal. Dipper could hear Ford shout to slow down and say why he's so frantic but he just pushed himself to go faster, fearing what he would find.  
Dipper came to the clearing and his fears became reality. (Y/n) stood in front of Bills’ statue talking in a tongue he couldn’t understand. When she realized he was there she turned to him and in english said, “And he is who we thank for this.”  
A figure Dipper hadn’t seen before turned and let a row of sharp teeth turn into a smile, and let out a deep thank you. Dipper was now shaking he couldn’t control his body and before he knew it he was on his knees jaw slaked at the scene in front of him. (Y/n) lifted a hand to the dark figure and shook its hand.  
“Let my reign take over this universe,” she said in a firm tone.  
Behind him Dipper could hear Ford whisper, “What have you done?”


	7. Chapter 7

After (Y/n) shook the figures hand all hell broke loose literally. The sky opened up just like it did years ago. Things from nightmares pord out. And (Y/n) laughed when she brought all of Bill’s zodiac to the new Fearamid. Everyone was in there own cell, but Dippers was away from the others.  
“Why?” Dipper asked when (Y/n) was done locking the door.  
“Why what? Oh this,” she gestures all around, “that’s quite a story, but it’s for latter when I have everything in order.” She left the dungeon.  
It felt nice to get out of her human form, it was starting to wear down her magic. So when she was out of the dungeon she she turned back to her real form. A small (f/c) glow encompassed her as it always has, it illuminating her way to her new throne. This throne almost replicated her’s in her old realm but it had slight differences. It was still made out of flames frozen in time and it was almost cold to the touch, but now it had some of (Y/n)’s least favorite townsfolk integrated in silent screams forever in a position of agony.  
(Y/n) sat on the throne looking out across the town and seeing the damage and madness she had spread. A sense of pride filled her, was this what he father felt when his plans went right?  
As she was basking in the glow of her accomplishment she heard a female voice say “I can feel the pride rolling off you.”  
(Y/n) snapped her head to the voice and saw the commanders of her army and her most trusted. “I can’t help it, I mean look at all this. All I need is the ingredients to the equation and we’ll be out,” she said walking over to Pride and the rest of the sins.  
“So that’s why you sent Lust off looking for things?” Envy asked.  
“He knows what to look for more than any of us. How has rounding up the cattle been going?” (Y/n) look at Sloth, he might not do much but no one questions his authority among the army.  
“Almost done were just rounding up the stragglers,” he said slowly and calmly.  
“Good. You’re all dismissed, I’ll call you back when Lust comes back.” with that they all left the throne room leaving (Y/n) there to think of what to do next.  
(Y/n) trusted the sins to do as she said because she had put each of them in a rank or a position of power that would fit them the best and help her the most. Sloth and Pride were commanders of her army, Lust kept the records and information needed, Wrath helped keep everyone in order and made sure no one would throw her out of power, and Envy and Gluttony took care of affairs with the other demons that (Y/n) didn’t want to do.  
It wasn’t much latter when Lust came in with all that was needed to take the barrier down. (Y/n) summoned the sins back and asked them to get the zodiac. They meet on the top floor of the Fearamid that had no roof so you could perfectly see the town from all angles. She turned around when she heard Wrath say that the zodiac were there.  
(Y/n) heart felt a pang of guilt when she saw Dippers face and the look of betrayal on it. When all ten of them were on their knees lined up in front of her she finally spoke.  
“Hello! I’m glad you all could make it, I wanted all of you to have a front row seat to the destruction of your universe!” Her voice was calm as she looked at all of them individually.  
Dipper had looked right in the eyes and let out the same word as before. Why?  
“You already asked that. But I’ll indulge you this time. My name is (Y/n) Greed, I am the adopted daughter of Bill Cipher.” She could hear small gasps for the humans. “And as you all well know, he is dead. Killed by the Pines family.” She paused, “So it’s only natural that I would kill want to kill them, but I have better plans for them. And for all of you who thought you could oppose my father in his quest. The punishment I have picked for all of you will start with the barrier coming down and you being unable to stop it.” The demons around (Y/n) gave loud laughs as the humans faces morphed into ones of anger and distress. “Oh and I forgot to mention, my taking over would have never happened without the kind heart of,” (Y/n) stopped and pointed to Dipper, “Dipper Pines and his ability to completely trust someone unknown to him with his most prized possession,” she held up the leather bound book with a blue pine tree on the front. All eyes were on Dipper. “I mean I can’t blame him,” she turn her back to them and walked over to the bowl of ingredients, “him being a virgin and all.”  
Another round of laughter fell on the demons while Dipper was at a loss of what to say to his friends. (Y/n) started put the equation together and started to read from the journal. When she was done there was a loud crack and every one looked up. In the sky was a huge splintering crack spreading down to the ground. With a loud boom the dome like barrier shattered and feel to the ground in little droplets of liquid.  
(Y/n) raised her hands in the air and let the liquid soak through what looked like her clothes. When the rain stopped she shouted “Spread to the corners of the galaxy and reak your havoc upon any living thing.” When she said this yells and chants came from all around and demons flew into the air out of reach of Gravity Falls.  
(Y/n) turned around and addresses the humans who were left, “And you guys? Will be dealt with accordingly latter, for now you will go back to your cells and wait.” With that she left and they were dragged back to the damp cells on the lowest level of the Fearamid.  
No one talked to Dipper, they weren't mad at him, they were disappointed and that was worse. He was in his cell away from the rest thinking of his mistakes and beating himself up for not seeing through her smile.  
‘So, what do you plan to do now Pine Tree? You let everyone down, you let her, my daughter, take control of the universe.’ Bill was back laughing at the fact Dipper slept with his enemy's daughter. ‘Good thing I’m not alive, how do you think the real me would react to this?’ He mocked.  
“I don’t want to talk right now Bill.”  
‘Oh but this is so much fun seeing you in misery. How do you think she’ll get rid of you? Torture you until you bleed out? Or will she revive you when you're on the brink of death just to start all over again?’ Bill kept talking about how (Y/n) might end Dippers life, but he tuned it out and stared at the ceiling.  
Dipper didn’t know when he fell asleep but he woke up to the building shaking and Ford trying to unlock his cell door. “Ford? What's happening?” he asks as the door swings open.  
“I don’t know, we just have to get out before it collapses,” he says pulling Dipper out of the cell. Everyone was going to a door at the end of the hall that lead out of the dungeon. The group ran trying to avoid anyone that would stop them and trying not to fall when the building shook. The group didn’t know where to go so they just kept turning down hallways that held little to no sound. The group turned down a hallway that opens into a big room. They couldn’t tell what was in the room they just knew it was bad, but they didn’t want to go back the way the came. They wished they had when they entered the room though. In the middle of the room (Y/n) stood clutching her arm, black blood leaking from between her fingers, she was breathing unevenly stumbling a bit when she tried to walk. On the other side of the room the black figure that Dipper saw with (Y/n) before the sky opened, stood with minor scratches and a grin on its face showing off its shark like teeth.  
“You think you can be ruler just because your ‘father’ commanded it? You a sin!? A weakling like yourself will never be the true ruler of any realm!” The being bellowed causing the building to shake again.  
“Brute strength can only get you so far! People will follow you for what a decade? You’ll slip up and when you do you’ll lose the trust of the people and they'll usurp you and place the next toughest person they can find onto the throne!” (Y/n) voice was venomous. “My father gained the trust of the people and-”  
“Is that what he told you?” The being said, “he beat people, let his men rape and kill whoever they pleased! He gained his position by fear! But now that he’s gone and you’ve let us out we don’t need the likes of the sins to carry out our work! We only let you rule for as long as you did because we knew you could get us out but after that you would become useless to the demon race.”  
(Y/n) let out a scream and went at the being. The group looked on and watched as (Y/n) was picked up by her throat and tossed at the wall with an echoing thud she fell to the ground groaning.  
“Give up already! The only ones who are behind you on this are the other sins that are as weak as you.”  
“No, I won’t just give up.” she said as she tried to stand up but she collapsed and couldn’t move.  
“Fine have it your way then.” The being grabbed (Y/n) by the throat again and stuck her out of a hole in the wall and let go. She fell to the ground leaving a trail of (f/c) flames behind her.  
Dipper let out a small gasp when she fell. He hated that she stabbed him in the back but he still had feelings for her so seeing her beat and fall made it feel like someone was gripping his heart and wouldn’t let go.  
The group found a way to the ground avoiding any other demon in the building, and went to hide in the shack. Dipper was at the back of the group and would go into the shack last but Ford grabbed his shoulder and held him back, everyone stopped to hear what he would say. “What did she mean?”  
“Mean in what?” Dipper asked not understanding.  
“She said you trusted her. Made it sound like you willing gave your journal to her.” Ford said his grip on Dipper's shoulder tightening just a bit.  
“No! She took it without me knowing!” he said removing Ford's hand, “I wouldn’t trust her with it!”  
“But yet you trusted her enough for…” Ford’s voice traild off. “Dipper I think it would be best for you not to come in.”  
“What? No! Mabel.” Dipper looked to his twin thinking she of all people would have his back but she turned away not being able to meet his eyes. “Please.” he sounded pathetic but it was all he could say.  
“Goodbye Dipper.” Ford followed everyone inside and Dipper could hear the click of a lock.  
They abandoned him. His family. His friends. They left. Dipper’s body went on autopilot and it started to walk in a random direction. The streets of a town he loved were deserted. This time around it felt different from what Bill had done. It felt lonely with no hope of ending. (Y/n) had taken over and lost it all. Dipper kept walking. He walked past the shops, he walked past the cemetery, he walked past all the houses, he walked until the trees thinned and a field of grass was in front of him. The field that the old UFO was hidden under. The field that looked out on the cliff with the small river running through it. He sat down and looked at the bridge he once fell from and his sister saved him with her grappling hook. Dipper thought about what he had done. He pulled his knees into his chest and buried his head in his arms.  
“We both messed up huh?” A familiar voice called out. Dipper froze not wanting to look up. “I understand that you hate me, hell I hate me for being stupid enough to think this wouldn’t happen,” the voice was beside Dipper now.  
He took a deep breath and looked up. It was (Y/n) in her human form she was still slightly bleeding and was nursing her arm. She didn’t turn to look at Dipper she just kept her gaze at the bridge and cliff. She had a tired look on her face, her lip was busted and she had dried blood trailing from her nose to her chin, the ending of the trail being smudged as if she had tried to clean it off.  
“Why?” Dipper asked pulling (Y/n)’s attention to him.  
“I told-” she started but got cut off by him.  
“No. Why did you let it go that far? You could have taken it without it going that far.” Dipper said sitting up straighter.  
She was silent for a while, “I don’t know why.” She looked away and they fell into another silence.  
“No.” Dipper almost yelled the small word.  
“What?”  
“No.” He said again. “You don’t get to do this. You can’t just sleep with someone and make them think you care then when confronted say ‘I don’t know’!” Dipper was standing now looking down at the girl. “You can’t just let someone care for you and then stab them in the back! You can’t make me care so much for you that it goes that far and then say you didn’t know what you were doing!” His voice was above a shout, cracking through the whole thing. Tears were streaming down his face clearing paths through dust that had settled on his face while in the dungeon.  
(Y/n) didn’t say anything and just let Dipper yell at her until he was done. When he finished and let out a strangled sob finally letting everything out, she stood up and faced him. Her face showed nothing when she spoke. “I knew what I was doing. I knew I could’ve taken it before it got to that point but can you look me in the eye and tell me you didn’t enjoy that night, because I know I wouldn’t be able to. I don’t regret that night. I don’t regret making you fall for me. I don’t regret falling for you. And I certainly don’t regret stabbing you in the back the way I did.” She stands there looking Dipper in the eye waiting for him to speak. He didn’t speak though. He lifted his arm his hand balled into a fist and punched (Y/n) in the jaw.  
In truth, Dipper couldn’t say that he hated that night or that he hated her. But when he heard a crack when his fist collided with her face he didn’t hate the feeling of seeing blood spill out of her already busted lip. He waited till she got back up and looked at him again. She didn’t raise a fist or say anything for a long while. They stood there looking at one another waiting for the other to make a move that never came.  
Dipper was expecting (Y/n) to say something to mock him again that she felt nothing for what she did or rub it in that she was able to trick him like she did at the Fearamid. But what she did say startled Dipper a little.  
“Do you wish to end this? This hell I have brought?”  
He didn’t speak making sure he heard her right.  
“Yes, of course I want to end this!” He shouted.  
“Good. I don’t want it to be like this. I was so stupid to think that I could keep my hold on any high position. So I’m willing to help end this.” She said her voice solemn.  
“What, just because you can’t have this universe no one else can?” Dipper asked put off by the pettiness of her statement.  
“Yes.”  
“If I send you back you’ll just come back when I’m dead.”  
“I can promise I won’t come back but, but I can’t say the same for any other demon.”  
“How do I make it to where no one can ever come back?”  
“You can’t. You can only hope that when it does happen the people in Gravity Falls will know how to end it.”  
“It’s useless to just keep sending you back then, just for you to raise again.”  
“It’s the only way though. To keep sending the demons back, they’ll never stop Dipp--”  
“Don’t.”  
(Y/n) nods and continues, “Bill left our realm in shambles. You just have to keep sending us back until we kill ourselves off.”  
“That could take eons.”  
“With how we kill in our realm, we’ll only live another few decades at best.”  
Dipper thinks this over. “Fine. How do we stop this?”  
“You won’t like it.”  
“I don’t care.”  
“Okay.” (Y/n) let a tear fall down her cheek as she looked at Dipper’s frowning face. He looked much more older than he was. “We both have to die to make it happen.”  
Dippers eyes went wide. “What?”  
“I have to die to send the demons back that’s why Nev didn’t kill me during our fight. He doesn’t want to get sent back, and he knows I can’t kill myself.”  
Dipper remembered the thing she was fighting earlier and guessed it to be Nev. “That answers why you have to die. Why do I have to die?”  
“The town needs a new barrier, and only a soul who fell in love with a demon could be strong enough to contain a demon.”  
“And I’m guessing no one else fits the bill?” He let out a weak chuckle.  
“I’m sorry.” she said.  
“No you’re not.”  
(Y/n) let out a weak chuckle as well.  
“So let’s get started.” Her throat was tight as she tried to speak.  
“So let’s get started.” Dipper repeated her.  
(Y/n) morphed into her true form and lifted both her hands to her exposed collarbone. There was a soft glow and in her hands appeared two swords. She handed one to him and he took it and inspected it. It didn’t look like anything too fancy but Dipper could feel power leaking from it.  
“We have to drive them into each other's heart.” (Y/n) spoke so quietly Dipper almost didn’t catch it.  
“Before we do that.” Dipper said just as quietly, his throat now tightening up on him. He stood in front of (Y/n) and placed his hand on the back of her head and pulled her in for a kiss. She kissed back instantly feeling if she didn’t he would be gone. They both poured all of their hatred and love for each other into that one kiss.  
Dipper broke the kiss and placed his forehead against her’s, “I hate you so fucking much.”  
“I know.” She said stepping back. Lifting her arm and pointing the sword at his chest she let out a small “On three ok? one.”  
Dipper lifted his sword, “Two.”  
“Three.” They said this in unison and drove the tip of their swords into their chests.  
Δ  
Dipper didn’t feel any different, he could still breath and talk, he wasn't dead.  
“I didn’t give us normal swords. I gave us demon swords. They don’t kill you instantly. They turn your body into stone and then kill your soul.” (Y/n) says.  
Dipper looks down and sure enough from his knees down is stone and the gray is creeping up his legs. “Why turn us to stone?”  
“I’m a demon Di-” she stops herself from saying his name, “what else did you expect I have to give us at least a small chance.”  
“Will I be conscious when my soul turns into the barrier.” DIpper asks when the stone is at chest height for both of them.  
“Yes. You’ll see who comes and goes in the town, you’ll see it grow old and die, you’ll see the end of the world weather it’s by the hands of a demon or humanity itself.” (Y/n) says looking dipper in the eyes. “You know I do care for you, you could go as far as saying I love you. I didn’t want you to die like this.” small streaks of tears had fallen down her cheeks.  
“I don’t regret that night (Y/n). I’m glad it was with you. I’m glad I fell for you.” he said letting tears of his own fall.  
“Dipper”  
“(Y/n)”  
They stood there looking at each other as they turned to stone. (Y/n) had used the last of her soul to write a note to the Pines family at the two lover’s feet.  
Δ  
The noise outside stopped and everyone in the shack paused what they were doing and looked at on another. Slowly they went onto the porch and saw blue sky and all the demons gone.  
“What? How?” Ford said trying to make sense of where it all went.  
While everyone was questioning what had happened Stan shouts over all of them, “Hey Ford! Someone's here,” he pointed to a (f/c) glowing being.  
“Wait, thats (Y/n).” Mabel said.  
“I don’t have much time, but please if you have questions come with me.” the see through (Y/n) said as she walk in the direction of the field.  
“Where’s Dipper? Is he okay?” Mabel tried to get her to talk but she didn’t.  
When the field came into view the (f/c) wisp disappeared. The group looked at one another and ran up the hill. At the top they found a new statue of Dipper and (Y/n) in her true form with swords stuck in each others chest and tears on their cheeks. Ford was the first to spot a small paper with a message on it.  
“Dear Zodiac,” Ford read aloud getting everyone's attention.  
“As you can see Dipper and I are no more, we are merely what you see now. But it had to happen, one because of my own selfishness with needing this universe only for myself, and two because I broke the town's barrier and a new one is needed. Dipper had to die for that to happen, and I know Mabel is crying over the loss of her twin. I’m sorry Mabel I considered you a friend.”  
Mabel scoffed when she heard that, “then why did you kill Dipper?”  
Ford continued, “but he had to die because he fell in love with a demon, he fell in love with me. And to create a new barrier a soul who fell in love with a demon is needed because it is the only thing strong enough to contain a demon. But don’t think he’s dead he can still hear and see you but he can’t say anything. He is what's protecting Gravity Falls now. And he will until someone finds the new equation to take him down. As for me, I used the last of my soul to lead you here and write this. I am so sorry for you loss and I’m sorry it came to this because I had fallen for him to.  
Sincerely, (Y/n) Greed.” Ford choked up at the end thinking of the last things he said to his nephew. The entire group was in tears for the loss of a friend, for the loss of a family member.  
Δ  
The world outside of Gravity Falls had no clue what had happened those few days were time had stopped, meaning had no meaning and demons ruled the world. Thousands almost millions lost their lives. But the town of Gravity Falls suffered the most lost. Many people were dead, and they lost more than just friends and family, many had lost their will and many thought it would happen a third time and out of the many who survived they either left or committed suicide to escape the possibility of another Weirdmageddon.  
Mabel though probably suffered the most out of anyone. She had lost her other half. She had to go back to California and tell her parents that their son (one they stopped caring in years ago) was dead. Mabel had to sleep in an empty room that night surrounded by her and her brothers things. She thought she was going mad when she saw him standing in front of her. Maybe she was. Dipper had said that he could see and hear Bill from time to time. Maybe she would see and hear her dead brother from time to time. The thought made her cry and she hoped she wouldn’t develop what Dipper had.  
‘Hey Mabel. I’m sorry I’m dead.’  
No. this couldn’t be.  
‘Hope you don’t mind me hanging around forever?’  
She couldn’t stand this.  
‘Won’t you respond to me instead of crying? I am your brother I could help you feel better.’  
She couldn’t.  
‘Wow. I didn’t expect this to happen’ the imaginary Dipper said as Ford and Stan ran into the attic after hearing a gunshot.what they saw broke both of their hearts. They saw Mabel's limp body and her blood everywhere.  
‘Maybe she’ll become a star so we can talk more.’  
And in the sky there was a shimmer and a new star was added to the black pit. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky but it rained all night for the new barrier was crying. 

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that’s the end. I’m not sorry. I’m tired of fanfiction ending on a happy note (Yes I know most don’t but a lot of reader inserts do), so I wanted to mix it up a bit. You can hate me all you want but I like what I wrote. Anyway thanks for reading I’ll make a new story soon, it will either on my Wattpad or here. And, hey, thanks.


End file.
